My forbidden fellings
by Natsumi Kiyomi
Summary: Un profesor y una adolescente tienen secretamente ciertos sentimientos poco "usuales" entre ellos, saben que dichos sentimientos son incorrectos pero en una noche quizás puedan descubrir que mas allá de la opinión de los demás lo único que importa es el amor que sienten mutuamente, aun si este es incorrecto en todos los aspectos.


**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece, los derechos de los personajes son para sus respectivos creadores. Solo la historia es creación mia.**

 **Este fic participa para el reto de "Amor Prohibido" en el foro de Mundo Vocaloid.**

* * *

 **My Forbidden Feelings**

Su nerviosismo podía notarse en cada poro de su piel, temblorosamente sacaba punta a su lápiz con figuras de conejito como intento fallido para controlarse, sin embargo, era más fácil terminar dejando virutas de lápiz regadas por todo el lugar antes que lograr su cometido por lo cual cambio su táctica y comenzó a juguetear con los mechones de su cabellera púrpura entre sus dedos temblorosos hasta que amabas coletas quedaron despeinadas y alborotadas. No lo entendía, ¿por qué actuaba así? o mejor dicho ¿por qué estar cerca de él la hacía sentirse así?, a su parecer nada de eso era normal, ni mucho menos al recordar que aquel hombre que le causaba aquella incomoda pero a la vez cálida sensación era nadie más que su profesor de literatura, Kiyoteru Hiyama, quien cuando menos le llevaba 10 años de diferencia.

 _"De todas las personas en el mundo, ¿por qué me tienes que gustar tú?"_ pensaba una atormentada Yukari sentada en su pupitre contemplando con algo de culpa los sutiles y elegantes movimientos de su profesor, soltaba uno que otro suspiro tratando de entender como aquel hombre se había vuelto dueño de todas sus fantasías desde hace tanto tiempo. En un principio, cuando era nueva en el instituto justificó sus sentimientos hacia él como algo temporal, ese enamoramiento pasajero que la mayoría de los adolescentes llegan a sentir en alguna etapa de su vida escolar y que con el tiempo se esfuma y empiezan a fijarse en personas de su misma edad, pero para desgracia de Yukari ese no fue su caso y desde los 13 años no podía interesarse en nadie más que él, tres años amándolo y sufriendo en silencio, sin duda eso le dolía, pero sabía que era mejor callarlo, no podía arriesgarse a ser blanco de las despiadadas críticas por parte de la gente.

Para su fortuna aquel día su nerviosismo no era tan necesario de ocultar pues cualquiera que la viera supondría que era de las tantas chicas entusiasmadas por el baile de invierno que tendría lugar dentro de dos días, festejo que por cierto era considerado como la "oportunidad dorada" para que los jóvenes se armaran de valor e invitaran a aquella persona que tanto les gustaba en secreto, a Yukari era justo eso lo que le hacía perder el interés pues sabía muy bien que solo en sus sueños más bizarros tendría oportunidad de cumplir algo similar con su amor culpable.

—Muy bien, ahora les daré sus exámenes— anunció Kiyoteru haciendo despertar a Yukari de su fantasía —aquellos que tengan un porcentaje bajo deberán esperar unos minutos después de que suene el timbre para el receso— completó mientras sacaba un folder con varias hojas calificadas con tinta roja.

El salón comenzó a llenarse de suspiros aliviados y otros tantos de sorpresa, algunos festejaban mientras que otros se maldecían, Yukari se hallaba entre estos últimos al ver un 25% encerrado con rojo justo en el centro de la hoja.

—Eres lista, solo debes estudiar más, espero mejores tu calificación— dijo Kiyoteru con una sonrisa a poca distancia de ella. Yukari sintió el tibio aliento del profesor rozar ligeramente sus labios, cosa que le causó un gran sonrojo por lo cual bajo rápidamente el rostro haciendo parecer que asentía dándole la razón, por lo visto el profesor no había notado nada y continuó su trayecto hacia los otros lugares tranquilamente.

 _"Si tan solo supieras lo que causas en mi…"_ pensaba la joven con pesar mientras posaba sus dedos sobre sus labios imaginando como sería poder besarlo, poder volver a sentir ese cálido aliento mucho más que solo unos breves segundos.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

El timbre sonó y la mayoría de los jovenes salieron, solo quedaban seis estudiantes, entre ellos Yukari, esperando a hablar con el profesor.

—Profesor, se lo ruego— imploraba una chica de cabello rubio —mis padres me mataran si repruebo—.

—Lo siento, Rin. A menos que hagas un excelente trabajo final no puedo ayudarte— respondió Kiyoteru con seriedad.

La joven asintió pesadamente y salió junto con los otros, ahora solo quedaban Yukari y Kiyoteru en el aula cosa que de inmediato le hizo sentir un cosquilleo en el estómago, parecía un sueño… un sueño del que en parte nunca le gustaría despertar.

—Señorita Yuzuki— dijo Kiyoteru viéndola desde el escritorio —solo falta usted, acérquese— indicó ahora con actitud mas relajada haciendo llamar la atención de Yukari que prefirió no emocionarse por ser tratada con más familiaridad pues posiblemente apenas se acercara él volvería a su semblante serio.

—Dígame, profesor—respondió Yukari evitando verlo tan directamente pues temía sonrojarse en caso de que sus miradas coincidieran, se sentó rápidamente mientras estrujaba las mangas de su suéter escolar.

—Como ya te dije, me pareces una joven brillante y aquella calificación dista mucho de ello, pero supongo que si pudieras me demostrarías tu verdadero potencial… por eso te daré otra oportunidad—.

Yukari elevó el rostro con sorpresa y se topó con una ligera sonrisa marcada en el rostro de Kiyoteru, eso sí que era inusual de ver por lo cual no pudo evitar perderse en aquella imagen.

—¿Me dará otra oportunidad?— articuló débilmente.

—Así es— dicho esto tomó una hoja y la extendió sobre el pupitre.

—¿Por qué hace esto?— preguntó confundida, pero por dentro le halagaba sentir que su amado profesor fuese tan gentil con ella.

—Ya te lo dije, sé que puedes demostrarme algo mejor—.

Yukari se sonrojó al escucharlo decir esas palabras con un tono ¿cariñoso, quizás? podía jurar que incluso tras ese cumplido había algo más.

—Gracias por considerarme algo "excepcional", pero no sé si realmente lo sea…— titubeó sintiendo el calor subir a sus mejillas.

Kiyoteru se puso de pie para acercarse a ella —no te subestimes— colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Yukari —eres una jovencita única y especial—.

Yukari no pudo decir más, el nudo que se formaba en su garganta evitaba cualquier intento por hablar, ¿acaso eso era lo que se imaginaba? ¿o solo era su mente jugándole bromas? Quiso voltear a verlo pero la misma emoción la paralizó por lo que se limitó a tratar de enfocarse en la prueba, si era complicado ahora lo era más teniendo a Kiyoteru tan cerca.

Treinta minutos después ya estaba terminando de contestar, solo faltaba una pregunta de opción múltiple. —Profesor, tengo una duda— dijo tratando de sonar lo más calmada posible.

Kiyoteru quien veía por la ventana, se colocó tras ella —¿qué sucede?—.

—No puedo recordar esto— dijo señalando la pregunta.

—¿Corrientes literarias?, pero es el tema mas reciente—.

—L-lo sé, pero estoy confundida…—.

—No deberías de estarlo— respondió agachándose de modo que su rostro quedó a la misma altura que el de ella —la respuesta es fácil— dijo casi en susurro.

—¿Fácil?, y-yo creo que no…— titubeó al sentirlo tan cerca de ella —no me quiero arriesgar a elegir algo equivocado…—.

—No lo harás…— puso su mano sobre la de Yukari haciéndola soltar el lápiz —sé que sabrás la respuesta—.

Yukari se sonrojó al sentir la mano de Kiyoteru con la suya y casi de forma involuntaria volteó a verlo —¿e-esta seguro?— preguntó casi al momento que sus miradas se conectaban.

—Nunca he estado más seguro…— susurró teniéndola a pocos centímetros —ya lo dije, eres única…—.

El salón quedó en total silencio, ninguno se atrevía a decir algo pero las palabras poco podrían expresar lo que ambos transmitían en ese profundo mirar, la distancia entre ambos disminuía, pero lo que pudo ser un momento especial se vio interrumpido por el sonar del timbre. Ambos parpadearon casi al mismo tiempo, Kiyoteru rápidamente tomo la hoja y volvió a su escritorio por sus cosas, Yukari, quien seguía en trance logró decir algo apenas lo escucho caminar.

—¿Era cierto?... ¿cree que elegiré lo correcto?— volteó hacia la puerta, justo donde Kiyoteru se detuvo a verla.

—Sin duda… jamás te equivocarías en algo sobre lo que estas segura— dicho esto salió del aula dejándola perderse entre sus ideas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Al dia siguiente no hubo clases, los directivos permitieron que los alumnos solo fueran a ayudar con los detalles finales para el baile de mañana, los profesores solo vigilarían constantemente para evitar desastres y entre ellos se encontraba Kiyoteru quien se alternaba entre observar a unos jóvenes pegar carteles en los pasillos y a otros colgar adornos en el gimnasio. Ya eran casi las 11 por lo cual pronto le indicaría que descansaran, justo estaba llegando al gimnasio cuando vio en una de las escaleras metálicas una cabellera púrpura que inmediatamente identificó como su adorada estudiante Yukari haciéndolo esbozar una gran sonrisa, nuevamente le dio un vistazo a su reloj para luego llamar a los estudiantes.

—Chicos, tienen 40 minutos de descanso—.

Todos dejaron sus respectivas tareas y salieron directo a la cafetería, todos menos Yukari quien seguía en la escalera.

—Señorita Yuzuki, puede ir a almorzar algo— dijo Kiyoteru avanzando hacia ella.

—No gracias, prefiero terminar con esto— contestó mientras colgaba guirnaldas doradas.

—Entiendo, en ese caso me quedo contigo—.

Yukari se congeló apenas escuchó eso, no pudo evitar pensar en lo sucedido ayer y dejo caer la pequeña caja con adornos, comenzó a respirar agitadamente pues no sabía que esperar, aunque en parte deseaba que se repitiera lo sucedido ayer.

—¿Estas bien?— preguntó al verla tan callada.

—S-sí… c-creo que me bajaré— dijo con nerviosismo.

Kiyoteru se acercó y la ayudó a bajar de la escalera, apenas la tomó del brazo sintió como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba ligeramente.

—G-gracias…— dijo soltándolo para ir a recoger la caja. —¿Le gusta como se ve la decoración?—.

Kiyoteru notó como la joven trataba de ocultar su sonrojo cosa que le pareció adorable, de hecho todo en ella le parecía encantador, era imposible no sentir la necesidad de protegerla de todo peligro, siempre que estaba cerca de ella deseaba abrazarla y nunca más dejarla ir.

 _"Eres la luz que necesitaba en mi monótona vida…"_

—Se ve muy bien, ustedes son muy creativos…— contestó volteando a ver el lugar.

Hubo un silencio, cada uno pensaba en si sucedería algo como lo de ayer, pero nadie tenia el valor de decirlo en voz alta.

—¿Irás al baile?— preguntó Kiyoteru tratando de romper la tensión.

—Claro… nadie se lo perdería— respondió Yukari tratando de sonar entusiasmada —¿usted irá…?—.

—Por supuesto, a los docentes también nos entusiasman estas cosas— contestó con una leve sonrisa.

—Entonces podré verte…—dijo para sí manteniendo su seriedad aunque por dentro sonreía.

—Así es— avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella —¿por qué evitas mirarme a los ojos— preguntó tomándola de la barbilla y elevando su rostro hacia él, pese a que ella era de menor estatura logró hacerla enfocar sus grandes ojos púrpuras hacia los ojos marrones de él.

—Yo… n-no lo evito…— balbuceó contemplando sus orbes tras las micas de cristal de las gafas.

—Tienes unos ojos hermosos… no debes ocultarlos— susurró Kiyoteru soltándola.

—Nunca los ocultaría de ti…— contestó empezando a sonrojarse.

—Eso espero…— tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas —deja de ocultarte de mí, yo no te haré daño… al contrario, te protegería de ser necesario— dijo atrayéndola hacia él.

Yukari parpadeó, sus labios temblaban y continuó acercándose sin que él hiciera algo, parecía decidida en su próximo movimiento y empezaba a cerrar los ojos con delicadeza conforme la distancia entre sus labios disminuía, pero todo se vio interrumpido cuando escucharon pasos acercarse. Ambos de alejaron rápidamente apenas la puerta se abrió, era un chico de cabello rosa asomándose con cautela.

—Oh, buenos días profesor— saludó el joven —Yukari pensé que no te encontraría, ¿podemos hablar?— peguntó alegremente.

Yukari aun agitada asintió —c-claro… voy en un segundo—.

El chico sonrió y salió dejándolos nuevamente solos, ninguno dijo nada y Yukari prosiguió a salir rápidamente, Kiyoteru aun asimilaba lo ocurrido ¿enserio estaba a punto de cometer algo que a todas luces era "incorrecto"?, sabía que debía de contenerse pero cada vez le resultaba más difícil.

 _"¿Qué estoy haciendo? Se supone que debo eliminar mis sentimientos por ti… esto no poder ser… esto es un amor prohibido…"_

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

La noche empezaba a caer y varios jóvenes con ropas formales entraban al gimnasio envuelto el luces destellantes y adornos coloridos, entre aquella multitud se hallaba Yukari quien lucía un largo vestido negro con blanco y ligeramente descubierto de la espalda, llevaba el cabello suelto con un prendedor de mariposa color salmón adornándolo, estaba de pie cerca de la mesa de aperitivos y buscaba a alguien con la mirada hasta que dio con él, estaba al fondo del lugar charlando con otro profesor, vestía una camisa azul, pantalón gris y una chamarra café, le pareció atractivo verle un estilo más informal a comparación del aburrido uniforme usado por todos los docentes.

Quiso acercarse pero la pena evitaba que se moviera, Kiyoteru al verla a lo lejos decidió acercarse pero en lugar de parecer feliz en verla ahora se veía extrañamente serio.

—Hola, profesor— saludó Yukari con una sonrisita nerviosa.

Él no respondió, solo la observaba, Yukari se sentía confundida incluso dolida de sentir esa frialdad por parte de su enamorado.

—¿Pasa algo? ¿hice algo malo?— preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Antes de que Kiyoteru pudiese decir algo alguien se acercó interrumpiéndolo, era Yuma que buscaba a la joven.

—Aquí estas— dijo sonriente —lamento la tardanza ¿bailamos?—.

Yukari no dijo nada solo asintió y tomo la mano del muchacho, le dirigió una mirada melancólica a Kiyoteru y luego se alejó. Apenas los vio irse apretó los puños y bajo la mirada _"odio hacerte sufrir, pero no puedo causarte problemas por este maldito sentimiento egoísta…."_ pensaba Kiyoteru ahora viéndola en la pista _"pero ¿por qué me siento asi al verte con alguien más?, se supone que eso es lo correcto… sin embargo, igualmente me carcome el corazón…"_

Una hora después Yukari buscaba un lugar para sentarse, le había dicho a Yuma que estaba cansada pero la verdad es que buscaba estar aunque fuera cinco minutos sola, por momentos se arrepentía de haber aceptado ir con él pero mentalmente se repetía que esa era su mejor opción, dicho sacrificio era lo mejor para olvidar a su amor imposible, aunque igualmente le dolía, pues sabía que no sería posible olvidar a Kiyoteru en una sola noche.

Mientras seguía buscando un lugar vió a Kiyoteru salir del gimnasio y por impulso lo siguió, ya luego le inventaría alguna excusa a Yuma de su inesperada desaparición, rápidamente cruzó la puerta y volteó a su izquierda, dirección hacia donde lo vi ir, avanzó lo más rápido que pudo por el pasillo y lo encontró ya casi cerca de la salida.

—¡Profesor!— gritó para llamar su atención.

—Yukari…— susurró apenas la vio —¿qué hace aquí? regrese al baile—.

—¡No!— se detuvo a unos metros de él —quiero hablar contigo—.

—¿Sobre qué?—.

—¿¡Por qué me ignoraste!? ¿hize algo para molestarte?— preguntó con los ojos cristalinos —¿a-acaso lo de ayer fue mentira?—.

Kiyoteru bajó la vista, no soportaba verla llorar, le destrozaba ver a su amada llorar por culpa suya —n-no llores… por favor…—.

—¡Entonces responde!—.

Se acercó a ella con sigilo y la tomó de la muñeca —sígueme— fue lo único que pronunció mientras la llevaba a la sala de maestros en el segundo piso, se cercioró de que no hubiese nadie y colocó el cerrojo apenas entraron. Yukari entró en silencio y camino hasta la ventana justo donde la luz de la luna iluminaba su rostro marcado por las lagrimas, se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Kiyoteru decidió hablar. —Te ves hermosa, como siempre—.

Ahora Yukari no respondió, solo veía por la ventana.

—¿No dirás algo?—.

Yukari negó con la cabeza.

—Discúlpame… pensé que era lo mejor— dijo con pesar.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿herirme con indiferencia?—.

—No… es que debes entenderlo… esto no puede suceder, solo nos causaríamos problemas—.

—¡Al diablo con eso!— exclamó dolida.

—Entiéndelo, no soportaría verte afectada por este sentimiento egoísta, este deseo dañino…— dijo acercándose más a ella —además, creo que ya tienes a alguien más ¿no?— su voz se tornó mas seria al decir eso último.

—¿Yuma?, solo acepté su invitación como intento para olvidarte… pero es inútil…—.

—¿Q-qué has dicho?—.

—Lo que oíste, mis intentos por olvidarte son inútiles… solo puedo amarte a ti— dijo Yukari volteando a verlo —y sé que tú lo entiendes—.

Kiyoteru la vió sorprendido —¡pero debes tratar!— exclamó tomándola de los hombros.

—¡Te he dicho que es inútil! ¡tú eres al único que deseo!—.

—¿Qué?— Kiyoteru seguía sin asimilar todo lo que sucedía —p-pero no es correcto…—.

—¡Ya lo sé!, pero aun así no puedo dejar de quererte…— nuevamente su voz comenzaba a cortarse —dime que también me amas, por favor…— imploró acercándose mas.

En lugar de responder hizo algo que la tomó por sorpresa, la besó, parecía ser un sueño pero el sentir sus labios unidos a los de ella le demostró que todo eso era completamente real, su deseo se estaba cumpliendo y culposamente lo disfrutaba. Se estuvieron asi varios minutos hasta que finalmente se separaron.

—¡Claro que te amo! —exclamó Kiyoteru —desde hace tiempo lo hago, amo esos gestos que haces en clase, amo tu personalidad, esa sonrisa de ángel, tus hermosos ojos, tu inocencia ¡todo! Pero no podía dejarme llevar por esto, es incorrecto, completamente prohibido…—.

—¡Eso no importa!, por ti aceptaría lo que fuera, aun si mi alma estuviera en juego yo te seguiría amando… no podría soportar perderte— dijo Yukari abrazándolo con fuerza —¡te amo y solo eso me interesa!—.

—Pero entonces esto debe de ser secreto… nadie puede saberlo…—.

—Será nuestro secreto…— completó Yukari volviéndolo a besar.

Luego de eso no hubo más palabras, todo se resumió en dulces besos y caricias que cada vez se volvían mas apasionados, en ese momento ya nada más importaba solo deseaban cumplir ese deseo de poseerse mutuamente, al diablo lo que pensaran los demás, ellos se amaban y sabían que dicho sentimiento era más fuerte que la opinión de la tonta sociedad.

.

.

.

El Lunes siguiente las clases empezaban igual que siempre y dos personas entraban casi simultáneamente al aula, se dirigían miradas de complicidad discretamente, aquella noche de Viernes habían pactado mantener todo eso en secreto, frente a los demás ellos solo serían un profesor y una alumna con nada más en común, pero en la soledad del aula o la oscuridad de un apartamento dicha imagen se transformaba en algo más íntimo, algo que nadie podría descubrir, un romance prohibido.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 ** _Hoola :D! aqui esta mi fic para el concurso y por si alguien se lo pregunta (cosa que no dudo XD) esta inusual pareja en parte se me ocurrió gracias a un hermoso cover de "Haitoku no Hana" que escuche con ambos y que me encantó -w- ademas, se ven bonitos juntos *le avientan tomates* bueno, al menos para mi si TTwTT pero con tanta pareja inusual que me encuentro en youtube creo que esta no es taaan rara XD como sea, me siento satisfecha con lo que salio (es tan raro que a la primera me conforme :I) y no sé, estoy pensando en hacer otro fic en el que se vea como avanza la raleción pero quizas eso sea dentro de muuuucho tiempo pues tengo que terminar los otros 7 fics que tengo pendientes c':_**

 ** _XD me dio algo de risa eso de la confusión de Yukari y Kaai Yuki, pero es entendible ya que los nombres son algo similares (caí en cuenta de eso hasta hace menos de unos dias c:) y de hecho es curioso por que la idea (al menos la parte donde ambos estan solos en el salón) se me ocurrió gracias a una canción llamada "Sensei to Seito no Love Game" que en español seria "El juego de amor entre profesor y estudiante" (creo que así es el nombre xD) y es interpretada por Kiyoteru y Yuki (honestamente no me gusta la pareja pero la canción me gustó :3) pero como ya dije no me agradaba mucho la idea de usar a Kaai Yuki así que la cambié por Yuzuki Yukari, y ahora tengo nuevo ship favorito :'D yay (?_**

 ** _Pues creo que ahora si no tengo mas que decir, solo que espero les guste aun pese a mi curioso gusto de hacer parejas completamente fuera de lo común XD por cierto, hize otro fic para el concurso que pronto subiré y si, igualmente es con una pareja algo loca :D_**

 ** _Hasta el proximo fic n.n/_**


End file.
